kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
"Beyond the Rankings" is the eighth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on August 27 2015 (JST). Summary The episode begins in a dark alley, at night, where a male Sky Wizard, fearing for his life, is running away from someone. He reaches a dead end and turns around just to see his attacker, a hooded man, who then attacks him. The hooded man leaves after the Sky Wizard falls unconscious. Next, in a flashback, it is explained how Yuri joined the team of Kanata, Chloe and Lloyd. Three years ago, a younger Yuri is watching the ranking match between a D-ranked fireteam, D128 and an A-ranked fireteam, A663. The D128 consists of Kanata, Chloe and Lloyd. Seeing them fight, Yuri thinks that Kanata and his team should just give up as there was no way a D team could defeat an A one. Up in the air, Kanata is blocking all his opponents’ attacks. Then, one of the A team members fires a magical arrow towards Kanata who deflects it easily. But now the deflected arrow is heading straight towards Yuri. Kanata realizing his mistake, appears before Yuri just as the arrow was about to pierce her and blocks it. After he confirms she was fine, he flies back and with Chloe’s and Lloyd’s help, eventually defeats the A-team, shocking Yuri. After the battle, Kanata again lands before Yuri and asks if she was a new student. But instead of answering his question, she thanks him for helping her. Lloyd then calls him saying that Chloe needed them to be ready for the next match. Kanata then says to Yuri that he will see her, the ‘new kid’ around and turns to leave but Yuri stops him and says that she will feel bad if she didn’t thank him properly. Kanata then scratches his head and says that she can join them in the skies as they needed someone who can protect their backs as well as someone who is ready to put their life on the line to protect others. As he flies away, Yuri thinks about his offer. In the present, at a café, the S128 members are discussing about the recent attacks by the unknown attacker. Chloe says that the recent victim also was not able to see the assailant’s face and asks Yuri about her opinion. But Yuri was thinking about the past and how she joined Kanata’s team and didn’t respond to her question. Chloe asks again and Yuri snaps back into the present. Chloe tells her that the special duty fireteam will join the Raven’s Nest for patrol duty and she replies that they can count on her. Then someone says that it is scary that the public order forces, Raven’s Nest are coming too. That someone is revealed to be Kanata who jumps down from a nearby tree. Yuri blushes on seeing him but regains her composure quickly and asks if he was eavesdropping. Kanata replies he wasn’t and was just taking a nap. She asks if he was trying to start a fight with her but instead of answering her, he instead says he likes her better the way she is right now which puzzles Yuri. Chloe and Lloyd also agree and Lloyd comments that she seemed kind of down a while ago. Yuri again blushes and says she needed to watch over the fireteam she is instructing and leaves quickly. After she leaves, Chloe tells Kanata that when Freon asked Yuri to become an instructor, but before she could finish her statement Kanata completes it and says that Yuri asked to become an instructor of an E-ranker like him. Chloe asks him if he knew that already and Kanata replies he didn’t but he expected it from a clumsy but fair, honest and responsible person like Yuri. He says he knew that Yuri wants to be on equal footing with the E601 and wants to defeat them in a fair fight but he also knew that she wouldn’t share her problems with him. Lloyd then comments that because of this he is the one who has to console her. Kanata asks Lloyd if he doesn’t like his role of consoling her and he replies that he loved his role and is just happy that his friend (Kanata) cared about his colleagues. Later, up in the skies, Kanata is training and the E601 are facing the Training Archenars. Rico is thinking about their earlier conversation where Kanata told them that for their next training, he was going to randomly shuffle their roles as Vanguard, Middle Guard and Rear Guard. Misora questions the effectiveness of such method but Lecty interrupts her and says that she’d like to try as she didn’t think Kanata’s training is ever pointless. Rico also agrees to try it but also asks Kanata how he would take responsibility if they still lose after this training. Kanata replies that he would think about it when it happens. When Rico and Lecty both give their approval, Misora reluctantly agrees to do his training. Back in the skies, Rico understands why Kanata decided to shuffle their roles. She then tells Misora to handle the Training Archenars group that is further away alone and that she and Lecty will deal with the nearer group. When Misora asks if she had to do it alone, Rico replies that it’s a special job that only she can do since Lecty doesn’t have the skills required. Misora flies away to fight the distant group and Rico tells Lecty that they will be handling the nearer one. Lecty apologizes to Rico for not having the required skills but Rico says that she need not worry as her skills were more than adequate. Rico explains that she lied about her not having adequate skills just to get Misora on board with her plan. They then fly away to fight the nearer group and with Rico’s plan, the E601 start exterminating the enemies. Kanata, who was observing them, understood that Rico wanted to purposefully draw the enemy group deep into friendly territory to exterminate them which was definitely not Misora’s style but still worked for them. Their training is interrupted by the arrival of the team which Kanata thinks has the best chance to make it to the finals – Yuri’s team, the A227. The A227 easily destroy all of the Training Archenars leaving the E601 stunned at their display of teamwork and power. Yuri, seeing her team’s performance, has a smug look on her face and says to Kanata that she hopes he’s ready. The E601 wonder if they will be able to defeat a team like the A227. Kanata replies that it is possible and they just needed to work as a single fighting unit and will have to think seriously to defeat a superior team like A227. Hearing him say this wipes the smug look off Yuri’s face. Later, back at the E601’s room, Rico is moaning because Kanata is massaging Rico’s shoulders as a reward for the one who achieved the training goals for the day and says she’s the only one to do it. Rico asks why announce it when nobody else was present. Kanata says the others were too tired and won’t be able to get up anytime soon. She asks why he was being so nice and he replies it’s because she made a unique achievement but she says it was him that set it up that way (the role shuffle) so how it was unique. He then stops massaging her and says that she might actually be the one that cares the most about the other two members of the team. Rico questions him about his sudden compliment and he says that she always pays attention to others, so she can also give instructions when needed. He says that people call a girl as considerate as her ‘a fine woman’ and Rico blushes. She then regains her composure and says that stating the obvious won’t make her fall in love with him. Kanata says he didn’t ask her to and then thinks that it would be nice if the others could also notice her good side. After leaving the academy, Kanata finds Yuri waiting for him wanting to have an instructor to instructor talk. Kanata is also happy to see her as he also had something he wanted to talk about. The E601, who are spying on them from behind a tree, decide to follow them. Kanata and Yuri go to a café and the E601 also sit nearby. They, especially Misora, try to hear their conversation but since they were too far away they could only heat snippets of their conversation. While Kanata and Yuri are ordering their black coffee and discussing about Yuri’s hate for the said drink, the E601 are discussing about Yuri. Misora says that she heard that Yuri’s performance was not at its best right now and Rico says it was because she wasn’t using her favorite spear anymore. Lecty then exclaims that they were on a date and Rico adds in that Kanata might be consoling her teammate and girlfriend because she wasn’t doing too well in her battles. Thinking they were on a date and after hearing the world girlfriend, Misora gets extremely depressed and then starts repeating the two words – ‘girlfriend’ and ‘date’. Back at Kanata’s and Yuri’s table, Yuri says that Kanata can tell her what he wanted to first. He says he wanted to ask if what was written in the Mistgun Monthly about her liking only those stronger than her was correct. She says that was indeed true and Kanata asks if it was a good idea to go public like that. She says that she doesn’t mind as she had nothing to hide. He says that he is actually looking out for her and says he knows the person she likes - Chloe and he also didn’t think she was oriented that way. Yuri gets angry and asks if that was what he wanted to talk about and he says that she was the one that wanted to talk to him. Yuri then tells him that she wanted him to quit being the E601’s instructor because even if he was a traitor he had unmatched skills and says that the school has no place for failures like his team. Kanata then says that if that was the case, then it was no place for him and Chloe either. He says that in the beginning, people used to call Chloe a failure too and there was a time when she couldn’t even fly properly. He then says that as the E601’s instructor, he guarantees that they have potential. Yuri gets even more angry and leaves to pay for their table. Kanata stops her and says that he will pay but Yuri refuses and says she will pay as she invited him first. Kanata then offers to pay for the other table and points at the table where the E601 were sitting. He says that he knew they were following them. Meanwhile, at Freon’s office, Lloyd and Chloe were telling Freon about a pattern Lloyd found in the recent attacks. He says that all the victims were male melee Wizards and also the attacker seemed to going through each rank as the first victim was an E-ranker, the second a D and the latest one a C. They deduce that the next victim will be a B-ranker and they were correct as a B-ranker was assaulted by the hooded man later that night. After beating the Wizard mercilessly, the attacker takes his hood off and is revealed to be Real Nua. Real says that soon he will become a man who deserves Yuri’s love and then he will come to get her. Stats Original airdate: August 27, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (14) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *Training Archenars (7) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)